Destroyman
John Harnet, better known by his pseudonym Destroyman (デストロイマン), is a character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. He is a 27-year-old assassin who also recently took up a job as a postman and he is presumed to be American. He is ranked seventh in the United Assassins Association. After his defeat in No More Heroes, Destroyman returns in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle as a pair of cyborgs called the New Destroymen, who share rank 8 and are fought by Shinobu. Destroyman is voiced by Josh Keaton. During a livestream, Suda revealed that Destroyman (via concept art) will be in No More Heroes 3, but in 3 different varieties. They are named Destroyman Mass Produced, Destroyman Version T, and Final Destroyman. Josh Keaton will be reprising his role. Appearance and Personality John first meets Travis dressed in his postman uniform. He looks like a normal guy, with short blond hair and a strong build. Before their fight, John gets into his "Destroyman" assassin gear, which is resembles a superhero costume. It cosplays the likeness of a character from an in-game self-financed movie with a cult following also titled Destroyman. It is a turquoise-blue bodysuit with red highlights. On top he wears a white and red cape, along with white boots, gauntlets, and armor around his pelvis. Several stars run along his gauntlets, reminiscent of the flag of the United States of America. Destroyman is a devious and deceitful fighter. He puts on a guise of being a mild-mannered postman, which he uses to take his targets off-guard. He is known for his enjoyment in killing his opponents, fighting dishonorably and often resorting to taking cheap shots at his opponents (he zaps Travis Touchdown during a handshake of "good sportsmanship" prior to the ranking match). After this, Destroyman laughs maniacally at Travis' failure, so much that it hurts and he thinks he might actually die of laughter. He also explains to Travis that he hates when he gets complaints about his mail delivery, believing it's much harder than people think, and will often go after and kill those who file complaints to him. When Travis gives Destroyman a hint of a chance for survival after stabbing him through the chest, he attempts to kill Travis using turrets hidden by his nipples, though he fails. He's also probably a fan of superheroes because of his costume. Story Travis arrives in Destroyman's arena to face him for his spot in the assassin rankings. He appears as a normal postman, and tricks Travis into turning around so he can change into his Destroyman suit before attacking with his Destroy Beam, though he misses. Even after this failed sucker punch, Destroyman manages to trick Travis again by offering him a handshake and electrocuting him using Destroy Spark. He proceeds to brutalize Travis with his arsenal, but Travis still stands and the two begin their battle. The battle ends when Travis stabs Destroyman through the chest. Destroyman whimpers and pleads for help, trying to manipulate him one last time. Travis removes his beam katana, and Destroyman turns around to attack with his nipple turrets. However, Travis has already bisected him down the middle, and Destroyman's two halves fall to the side, their turrets missing their target completely. In No More Heroes 2, it's revealed that Destroyman's halves were salvaged and turned into a pair of cyborgs known as the New Destroymen. Special Abilities Destroyman's suit is technologically superpowered, and is laced with dangerous gadgets and weapons. All of his attacks' names begin with the word "Destroy." His Destroy Spark projects an electric shock from his gauntlets, which can stun at close range, and Destroy Pound is a superpowered punch into the ground that makes a shockwave. His Destroy Beam shoots two yellow lasers from the sides of his head, Destroy Cannon is a thrown fireball based on the "Hadouken" from Street Fighter, and Destroy Buster is a giant cyan laser fired from his pelvis armor. He also has miniature machine gun turrets under his nipples for last-ditch attacks. Using machines in his boss arena, Destroyman can also fly by being suspended on a wire. Only one machine in the room keeps him up, and Travis must sift through the decoys and destroy it to make him fall to the floor. In the Trading Card Game There are several trading cards featuring Destroyman in the Design Materials set. These include "John Harnet" Design, "John Harnet" Expressions, "Destroyman" Design, "Destroyman" Expressions and Destroyman. Trivia *Trading cards which feature concept art of Destroyman's weapons reveal that early in the development of No More Heroes, he was originally named Justice. **His name being Justice may have been a reference to the anime Afro Samurai, where Afro's father was killed by a man named Justice. *Destroyman is one of the few assassins with pseudonyms to have a known real name. *Destroyman's flight is achieved by suspending himself from machines in the boss room, and although it's difficult to see on the Wii version of No More Heroes, one can spot the wire he hangs from during the battle. The wire is easier to see in HD when run on an emulator. *His Destroy Buster crotch cannon may be inspired by the comic book La Caste des Méta-Barons by Jodorowsky, in which Othon has a multi-protonic pelvis as well. (Suda51 has said that No More Heroes is inspired by the movie El Topo, which is also by Jodorowsky.) *He is voiced by Josh Keaton, who interestingly enough, voiced several real superheroes in the past: The Flash and Aquaman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths), Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man), Green Lantern (Green Lantern: The Animated Series), Cyclops (X-Men Legends 2: Rise of the Apocalypse) and Robin (Batman: Arkham Origins). Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:United Assassins Association Category:NMH Characters Category:Deceased